Taking A Chance On You
by Mischief-With-Sandra
Summary: The God of Mischief, who had ravaged and destroyed most of downtown New York City – with plans to rule this world - for some unknown reason rescued her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there again lovely friends! Just giving some slight background on this fic before we continue on. This particular story was inspired by Canisedocanis's lovely Lokanesque fic 'Rubble.' I owe her all my of gratitude for kick-starting my brain into writing more Loki/Jane fanfiction. This will be my first attempt at writing a multi-chaper fic - so be forewarned...I'm still working out the kinks in my writing. All spelling, grammar, tense issues are my mistake! The story I've written is a 3-shot, and it has already been completed. I'll be posting one chapter a day for you all. I really hope you enjoy this as much as I took pleasure in writing it!**

**And thank you to all of my wonderful friends who have given me their unwaivering support in pursuit of venturing into the world of writing. You know who you awesome ladies are! Your inspiration knows no bounds. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

><p>OOOOO<p>

OOOOO

One of the first times Jane had ever interacted with Loki, was the day he saved her life.

A raging battle taking place in a highly populated area of downtown between Loki and The Avengers, and she was unsuspectingly caught in the crossfire.

In the calm of this battle, Loki took it upon himself to save her life. The God of Mischief, who had ravaged and destroyed most of downtown New York City – with plans to rule this world - for some unknown reason rescued her.

After being treated at the local county hospital, SHIELD took her into their care. Agent Coulson started flashing his badge and babbling about 'proper care' and how they'd be able to keep a better eye on her at the SHIELD medical facility.

If Jane were to venture a guess, she'd be almost 99% sure that the reason for keeping her at their facility was strictly and adamantly at the request of one guilty Asgardian Prince.

Lying in her new medical bed, Jane had reassured Thor that he was not at fault, but Thor was not willing to let the issue go. Jane could see the overwhelming guilt tear at Thor as he profusely apologized for his thoughtlessness. He claims he should have known that she and the other mortals would not have been given the knowledge or time to evacuate the area. She could see the pain in his eyes as it tugged at his soul that _she_was injured because it could have been prevented.

It wasn't until a few days later as Thor was diligently sitting by her bedside asked her where she was and how she got to safety. Jane relayed her story to Thor as on that particular day she'd forgotten to finish the calculations on latest readings off the make-shift portal that brought Thor back to them.

To _her._

As she continued her story, she mentions how she had gone back to one of the many Stark Enterprises buildings to finish up her work and get back to SHIELD for Tony's analysis later that day. Unbeknownst to her, he, as the rest of 'Team Avengers', were called away when word got out that Loki was in the area.

She had no idea what was happening other than a large explosion shook the lower levels of the building she was occupying. The last thing she remembers she was desperately trying to save her work when she suddenly realized parts of the ceiling starting to crack above her.

Then - darkness.

The only other minor detail Jane mentions is faintly remembering the feeling of being carried in someone's arms and being gently placed into what she assumed was the back of an ambulance. The next time she woke up he was there.

She did not mention Loki to Thor. Not _once_.

She is uncertain as to why she withheld that important piece of information. If Jane was being completely honest with herself, she knows it's linked to immense feeling of relief that flooded through her body when Thor told her Loki had gotten away, yet again. The jumble of emotions stirring within her signaled feelings she was not willing to reveal to Thor by discussing Loki's presence in her mysterious rescue.

As Jane finished the retelling of her incident, she could see him nod in acceptance of her story.

Thor did not bring up the accident again after that.

In the weeks following her recovery she still questions the motive behind the gentle kindness and mercy Loki had shown her.

The answer to this day still evades her.

OOOOO

OOOOO

The second time she sees Loki, Jane is completely unprepared.

It's late in the evening, but not so much for her. The long grueling hours of analyzing particle data and making corrections to calculations have made her quite the night owl.

But she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Her whole life she's been working towards breaking all boundaries science had laid out before her. She was on the cusp on something extraordinary, and it brought her excitement like no other.

Jane climbs the stairs up to the small, yet comfortable apartment SHIELD has provided her with. Usually she would stay at the compound, but sometimes she just needs a break from everything.

Thor would not be joining her this evening; as he has been called away on a lead that may shed some light on Loki's current whereabouts. Jane can't blame him for taking off on a moment's notice. She understands the duty and obligation he must see through in order to bring his brother back.

'_Hopefully unharmed_,' Jane muses silently.

Setting her things down on and taking off her coat at the entrance of her place, Jane makes her way to the small kitchenette where a bottle of aspirin is calling her name. She may be back at work, but she had briefly forgotten how exhausting researching can be. The fact that some of her injuries are still slightly sore offers no help to her working these late hours.

A couple of pain killer, a hot shower, and a bed are exactly what she has planned next.

Or, maybe not.

Halfway on her trek to that blessed bottle of aspirin, Jane freezes. Turning suddenly towards where her couch and coffee table are located in the center of the room, she realizes she's not alone.

In the dimly lit area of the living room, Jane notices a figure stretched out on her couch.

Instinctively, she thought it was Thor, but quickly dismisses the thought as she knows Thor is out tracking down Loki. Silently observing this person, she notices he is not as broad or built as Thor. But then again, who is.

Jane also notices the person in question seems to be asleep.

Odd.

Slight panic and curiosity settle over her. Uncertain of which feelings are stronger, it would seem curiosity wins out. Stepping slightly to the side of her coffee table to glance at the would-be intruder, Jane realizes suddenly that it's _Loki _who is occupying the space on her couch.

Loki Laufeyson is in her apartment, _sleeping_, on her couch!

Jane's initial reaction has her retrieving her phone out of her pocket and scrolling to the contact labeled 'Coulson'. As her thumb is hovering over the call button, Jane's eyes dart back and forth between her phone and the fallen Prince harmlessly sleeping on her couch.

Indecision grips Jane as she's suddenly at a loss to why she's hesitating to call Agent Coulson informing him of Loki's location. Except, there is a silent voice resonating in the back of Jane's mind telling her she hasn't called yet, because she doesn't want to.

'He _did _save her life,' Jane mulls over.

"I am never going to hear the end of this, I just know it," muttering quietly to herself, Jane sighs and locks her phone sticking it promptly back in her pocket.

Jane quietly sits down on the edge of her coffee table observing the man in front of her. As her eyes roam the length of his form, Jane's gaze softens slightly. His brow is furrowed and his face is taut. Jane notices bags under his eyes as Loki looks like he has gone days, possibly weeks without sleep.

Through her silent evaluation of him, Jane wonders why he came to visit her of all people. Yes, he saved her life, but what reasons does he have for visiting her? Had he been waiting long and he'd fallen asleep?

Questions upon questions start building up in Jane's mind.

Jane's next actions startle her.

Unconsciously, Jane reaches out to touch Loki's hand. Her grasp is light as to not disturb him. Her thumb lightly brushes the top of his hand in a soothing motion.

Loki shifts slightly in his sleep, but does not wake. The lines on his brow slowly start to dissipate, and his face relaxes. And then a chain reaction occurs as his entire body seems to slacken under her slight touch.

A small smile graces Jane's lips.

With a decision firmly placed in her mind, Jane, ever so gently, releases her hold on Loki to walk to the small storage closet next to her room. Jane returns to Loki placing a small warming blanket over his body.

Turning off the soft glow of lights in the room, Jane makes her way to her bedroom.

Forgotten now is the shower she was longing to take, and the aspirin she had so desperately needed earlier.

As Jane climbs into bed, the last lingering thoughts on her mind are how she's managed to convince herself its okay to be harboring a super villain in her apartment. The one person SHIELD is looking for – the brother that Thor is so frantically searching for.

She figures that's what tomorrow is for.

In the morning, as Jane leaves her bedroom to check on her uninvited guest. She notices her couch is empty and the blanket that once lay across Loki is now folded neatly in the center of the couch.

He's gone.

A beep comes from her phone disrupting her thoughts on where Loki may have taken off to next. It's a message from Thor – sent by Tony Stark. He's just letting her know that he is safe and back at the compound.

As Jane is typing a reply to Tony thanking him for his message, she notices a piece of notebook paper on her coffee table that was not there the night before. Placing her phone down, Jane picks up the paper reading the short, elegantly written note.

"_We will see each other again one day soon Jane Foster."_

Unsure of what to make of the note, Jane knows deep down it was not meant as a threat - but a promise.

To what end, she does not know.

The one thing she does know for certain, as long as Loki keeps randomly popping up in her life – she knows those moments will never be uneventful.

She looks forward to that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here we are again with part 2/3 of this little fic. Thank you to all who have reviewed and clicked those little favorite/story alert buttons. That means a lot to me! More than I will ever be able to express in words. So a big 'Thank You' again to everyone who's been diligently reading the stories I've posted.

**Disclaimer:** _*checking*_ Nope, still don't own anything.

* * *

><p>OOOOO<p>

OOOOO

"You can't be here."

"Ah, but here I am."

"Loki!"

"Yes, Jane?" Loki smirks, clearly amused by the irritated look on her face.

"You're impossible," Jane says. Staring daggers at the man before her, she is beyond frustrated. This conversation has been going on for the past 15 minutes. They've been going around in circles arguing as to why he shouldn't be in her lab. "You can't just keep popping up whenever you feel like it! What if Thor or Agent Coulson were to just stroll in to check on my progress?" Moving to sit back down at her computer desk, Jane's futile attempts to get any work accomplished is becoming increasingly more difficult with Loki showing up in her life with no warning.

Truth be told, she actually enjoys the company Loki provides - more than she is willing to admit to. She surmises he takes pleasure in irritating her as much as continually escaping from the wrath of The Avengers. It's almost like a constant tug of war, with no winner in sight.

Maybe if she just starts ignoring him he'll -

"If my presence irritates you so, why haven't you called for my valiant brother's rescue?" Loki says.

Interrupting her train of thought, Loki's state of amusement and witty repartee clearly do nothing to help her plight. She looks up in response to Loki's posed question. Feeling another headache coming on, Jane rubs her temples in a circular motion with the hopes to ease tension. _'Yes, why hasn't she called for Thor to intervene yet?' _Jane silently muses while holding Loki's curious gaze.

"In fact, why is it you haven't mentioned _any _of my little visits to dear brother?" His eyes cut her right to her very soul as Loki is now casually leaning on the opposite side of Jane's desk.

"Why did you feel the need to drop everything and save my life in the middle of battle with The Avengers?" Jane shoots back.

All amusement leaves Loki's face as he is immediately silenced by her question in reply to his.

As Jane is studying him quietly, all she can think of is that _this _topic is the one they've been avoiding the most. Neither of them is willing to bring up the reasons why she hasn't told Thor about his mysterious visits, and how he still hasn't given a reason as to why he saved her life that fateful day.

"I was bored, and I had the time. Besides, I wanted to know what it felt like to play _hero_," Loki mentions coolly as he steps away from the desk - his face blank as to not betray any emotion.

"Liar," Jane states fiercely. She slides her chair back to walk around and stand in front of Loki at an arm's length. She knew it was dangerous to be challenging Loki, but she'd had enough and wanted to know the truth. "All I want is the truth Loki, no matter the answer. I think I deserve that." Placing a gentle hand on his forearm, Jane pleas with him.

The atmosphere shifts slightly as Loki's gaze travels to stare at the delicate hand now resting on his arm. Jane can see the indecision ripple across the features of his face.

Seconds, maybe minutes pass and there is no answer from him. Maybe there won't be one at all.

"I do not know, other than I just knew I could not let you die," Loki says, barely a whisper past his lips.

Jane notices Loki turning to pull himself out her grasp, but she stops him from getting away from her completely. Pulling him towards her, Jane turns him back to face her and wraps her arms around his neck into a hug - saying the one thing she's wanted to in all the times he's visited her. "Thank you." Resting her head against the crook of his neck, Jane whispers back to him. The emotion welling up inside her was overwhelming by his omission. She can slowly feel his arms wrap around her body in hesitation, but then they tighten against her as he hugs her back fiercely.

"You are most welcome Jane Foster," the gentle puff of Loki's warm breath reaches her ears.

Jane can hear and feel the sincerity of the words in his speech and in his hold. It leaves her in a dizzying state. Jane slowly pulls away from Loki wiping a tear she never even knew she had shed. Clearing her throat, "I'm glad you saved my life that day Loki."

"As am I Jane, as am I," Loki smiles genuinely for the first time in recent memory. He stares silently at Jane with some uncertainty in his eyes. Then ever so slowly, Loki tilts his head slightly to the side and stretches his right hand up to Jane's face.

She feels the lightest touch brush across her cheek as Loki traces the features of her face. Warmth shoots straight through her as Loki's intense gaze and fingers leave her once again light-headed. Jane opens her mouth to say something, but no words are able to form. Eyes fluttering, she lets him continue as if almost in a trance. She knows she shouldn't. She's with Thor, but she can't stop from allowing this – whatever _this _is, from happening between them. All she knows is that she doesn't want him to stop looking at her the way he is now - like she's _everything_ to him. And she doesn't know _why_. It leaves her confused, breathless, but most of all content, and maybe that's what has her scared the most. "Loki." Jane says, her voice quivering with unnerving emotion. She reaches up to rest her hand upon the one outlining her face.

Loki inclines his head towards Jane, eyes narrowing in response to hearing his name fall from her lips.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Loki and Jane both jump apart from each other as if burned.

Looking around Jane notices Steve Rogers has entered her lab and was the one to cause the outburst that broke the trance between her and Loki.

"U-mm, Steve. There is…I can explain," Jane stammers in attempt to formulate coherent sentences.

"Step away from Jane, Loki," Steve commands as he inches his way closer to where Jane is standing.

"My dear _Captain_, you are mistaken if you think I mean Jane any harm. Though I am sure you will take nothing I say as truth, correct?" sarcasm lacing each word as a cruel smirk appears on his face, Loki straightens in both his stance and expression.

At a complete loss at what to do, Jane can only stand in shock as she watches the verbal sparring between Loki and Steve.

"How did you even manage to get in here?" Captain America says demandingly - gesturing to the lab that currently occupies one supposed super villain, one time travelled Avenger, and one completely lost scientist.

Thinking at ways to possibly fix the situation that is quickly starting to escalate out of control, Loki makes a decision for her.

"Oh, Captain, your skills of observation never cease to amaze me. Since you clearly cannot figure out how I managed to sneak past your pathetic merry band of guards, allow me to demonstrate," clearly amused once again, Loki makes a grand sweeping gesture with his hands following a mock bow.

Taking a step back from Jane, Loki gives one last look at her as a mischievous smile graces his features.

He winks at her, and then disappears altogether.

Moments pass and nothing is said by either Jane or Steve. They both just stare at the space that was once occupied by Loki.

Turning to glance at Steve, she can see that he is completely surprised and angered all at the same time.

"Steve, really he just -," Jane starts to say, but gets interrupted.

"Are you alright?" Looking over Jane for any injuries, Steve seems satisfied after giving her a quick once over, appearing to have been left unharmed in Loki's presence.

"I'm fine, would you listen to me, Loki – "

"We need to get the others. I want you to come with me in case Loki comes back. We need to know exactly what he's trying to do," Steve says to Jane as he's already grabbed her and started pulling her along to the briefing room.

Resigning herself to following Captain America, Jane dutifully follows him out.

With one last glance back to her lab, all Jane can think of how she's _never _going to get any work done, and lastly, what the hell just happened between her and Loki?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you all so much for the support you've given me! All your reviews have been lovely, and I have appreciated reading each and every one of them! You have all made my heart swell with joy. Please enjoy the final chapter of this story! It has truly been a pleasure to write this.

* * *

><p>OOOOO<p>

OOOOO

Her life was officially a mess.

The night is cool, and the sky is clear. The stars are shining down upon Jane as brightly as ever, but she is not gazing at the stars. Sitting on a very familiar roof in the middle of New Mexico, Jane stares blankly at the small fire blazing in front of her.

She doesn't understand where everything went wrong. But then, she knows that's not true. She knows _exactly_ when her life became this puzzle she could no longer logically solve.

Rubbing her hands together as she warms herself, Jane knows the situation she is in now is all her fault. It started only a few weeks ago when Loki managed to sneak into her lab at SHIELD to visit her. His visit revealing that they both share a connection stronger than either can admit to aloud, but silently acknowledge.

But that's only _one _part of her problem.

If Jane had been upfront from the start, maybe she could have prevented the pain she's brought to the people she cares about most. '_Thor', _Jane thinks, is the one most that was most hurt by her previous actions.

Steve Rogers was the one who discovered Loki in the lab with her, and she was almost certain if he had not interrupted them, Loki's actions suggested he was going to kiss her. She shouldn't have wanted it to happen, but over the past several weeks since Jane had found Loki sleeping on her apartment couch and his spontaneous visits in between; she cannot deny that she _did _want him to.

After Loki's quick exit, Steve had all but dragged her to the briefing room where Thor and the rest of The Avengers were anxiously awaiting her telling of Loki's visit. There were so many questions asked about what he was doing there, how he had gotten past security, and most importantly by Thor, if any injuries were sustained.

She could no longer stand to see Loki painted in such a horrid light. After everything he had sacrificed and done for her, he deserved this much. So she told them what she should have told them all along – the truth.

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Shock, anger, disappointment, and pain radiated off everyone in the room with the knowledge that Loki had been secretly visiting her on various occasions. It was suffocating, but she does not regret standing up and defending Loki.

It was the right thing to do - the only thing to do.

Needless to say, Director Fury suggested taking an _extended_ vacation while they sort out _her _mess. The confused and hurt look on Thor's face was enough to send Jane fleeing as far away as she possibly could. She had never meant for any of this to happen. She didn't understand what was happening between her and Loki before it all came crashing down on top of her.

So here she is, back in New Mexico, attempting to sort out her life.

This rooftop is the only place Jane can clear her mind of all her troubles. Unfortunately, there are some thoughts that continue to linger unavoidably. The fire flickers wildly as a strong breeze moves in from her left. Jane ducks her head slightly and wraps her arms around herself to prevent the dust from flying up into her.

"Jane."

Closing her eyes, she did not expect to find him here so soon or for him to be actively searching for her. "Thor," raising her head, Jane turns to her left a questioning look in her eyes.

"Jane Foster, I have never seen you run from anything as long as I have known you," in all of his Asgardian glory, Thor sits down in the empty lawn chair next to Jane.

Brushing back a loose piece of hair Jane is left speechless.

"Thor, I – "

"Jane, just tell me why?" Thor gently grabs her hands. There are no traces of anger or blame in his voice.

"To which _'why' _are you referring to?" Jane glances down at the strong hands that encompass hers, and she gives a gentle squeeze.

"Why did you leave Jane?" Thor says.

"Well, Director Fury said –"

"Jane that is not what I meant. You left without even saying goodbye, and that is not like you," stopping Jane from continuing, Thor looks into Jane's eyes to see the sadness that resides there.

"I thought after everything that had transpired you wouldn't have wanted to talk to me for awhile, so I left," Jane states dully.

"Jane, I am not angry with you that you did not tell me about my brother's visits. Though I wish you had. All I care about is your safety. I only wish to understand why you did not feel me trustworthy enough to share this with me," releasing one of his hands from hers, he gracefully places his hand on the base of her neck, his thumb brushing the line of her jaw.

Jane glances up to see the truth in his statements, and she knows she cannot allow Thor to be hurt anymore than she already has. Silence stretches between them as Jane is gathering her thoughts, formulating how she is going to answer him.

"Oh, Thor it's not that I don't trust you. Of course I do, how could I not?" Jane pauses briefly controlling the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Summoning some courage, she presses forward, "I think, initially I was in shock. Everyone including myself had been through so much the day I had been injured, and I felt not mentioning Loki was in the best interest for all of us. I didn't expect him to continue popping in and out visiting me. Most times, his visits were very brief and fleeting. I was more confused than anything, because I didn't understand why Loki was doing what he was doing."

Jane looks back up to Thor to see him motion with his head to continue on.

"He didn't come see me as much as you think. In the last few recent visits, he seemed to stay longer. We'd talk about aimless topics, nothing of great importance. He never even mentioned SHIELD once. He'd asked questions about Earth, my life, and every now and then I'd ask him to tell me about the constellations in Asgard and his magic," placing both of her hands on top of the hand Thor had been holding hers with, Jane squeezes tightly knowing what she's about to say next will change everything between them. "I didn't tell you about Loki's visits because he seemed so incredibly lonely at first, but the more he visited, the more he seemed to open up. I honestly wasn't sure what your initial reaction would be if I had told you Loki had been coming to see me. He wasn't harming anyone, and I think he truly started to enjoy just having someone to talk to. I know I still don't know much about Loki, but what I do know is that I didn't want to see the person he had become disappear only to revert back to who he was all those weeks ago. I had planned to tell you at some point, but – well, you know how that went."

Thor sits up slightly with this new information. Jane can see he did not expect the answer she gave him.

"You care for him," a statement, not a question as Thor's eyes widen in sudden understanding.

"Yes, I do," looking directly at Thor, Jane's voice hitches with emotion as there is no going back with the reply she gives him.

Several moments pass and then out of nowhere Thor bows his head slightly and starts chuckling softly to himself.

"W-what's so funny?" Jane stutters as confusion flickers across her face. Thor's laughter leaves her perplexed as she watches a very small smile stretches across his face.

"Jane Foster, if there is one person in this realm that could possibly change my brother, it would be you," Thor says resolutely.

Raising a hand to her face, Jane blushes and gives a small burst of laugher at his response.

"I guess I should have seen this coming," Thor removes his hands from Jane to stand and look out over the small town that is Puente Antiguo.

"What do you mean?" Jane rises and moves to stand in front of the fire where Thor is.

"I know I've never mentioned this to you, but many of times I had always wondered while here on Midgard if you and my brother had ever met how the two of you would have gotten along," Thor turns his head to the side to smile sadly at Jane. "I think I've gotten my answer."

"Thor – "Jane starts as she places a hand on his broad shoulder.

"It's alright Jane. I think in some ways, I always knew. You two are alike in so many ways. My brother always had an intelligence and passion for the stars that I could never understand. Even as a child, I'd pester Loki about taking some time away, but he was so dedicated to his work – quiet yet diligent. As we got older, we noticed our separate interest, and so, I let him be. It was just how my brother was, and I accepted that about him," Thor pauses as if recalling a past memory. "I regret not telling him more how much his work meant to our family, and how proud I was of him." With a sad smile, Thor continues, "I think I have a bit better of an understanding now that I've met you." Turning to look at Jane," You and my brother share something we were never meant to. It would have only been a matter of time before we would have parted ways eventually. There is no one to blame for this, and we are saving ourselves from hurting each other down the road."

Jane is stunned into silence by Thor's admission. "Who are you and what have you done with Thor?" Jane widens her eyes, and her brow shoots up as she questions Thor with wonderment.

"Dear sweet Jane. I have not gone anywhere. I've just finally learned how to grow up a bit," chuckling again, Thor pulls Jane into his strong arms and hugs her.

It suddenly dawns on her that he is letting her go. Jane returns his hug in kind, a slight pang of sadness and relief coursing through her.

"I will never stop caring for you or forget how you changed my life for the better. And I will always be there if you need anything from me," Thor pulls back to rest his hands on her shoulders so she can see the sincerity in his eyes.

"You've changed my life too you know," Jane gives a watery smile as she brushes a tear away with the sleeve of her sweater. "Thank you, Thor. For everything."

"I should be the one thanking you, but are you most welcome Jane," moving towards the stairs of the roof, Thor gives Jane one last smile.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Jane shouts, quickly pacing over to where Thor is.

"Do not worry yourself Jane. I must attend to some Avengers business, but I had to find you and make things right between us first," lifting his head up stare at the stars, Thor answers her in kind. "If I know my brother, he is most likely not too far away. Jane Foster it has been an honor and a pleasure." Lowering his head back down to look at Jane, he takes her hand in the same fashion as when they had met and said goodbye for the very first time. Thor kisses the top of her hand before gently releasing it.

Jane smiles genuinely at Thor as she understands the meaning of the gesture.

"Oh, and Jane? When you happen to see Loki again, since he's decided to put his plans on hold for world domination, tell him it would be nice if he tried visiting his brother once and awhile," with a twinkle in his eye, Thor raises Mjolnir into the air and flies off into the night.

Watching Thor fly off to meet with the rest of The Avengers, Jane shakes her head at how her evening has turned out and how she still managed to retain Thor as a friend throughout the entirety of this. He let her go, and silently gave her his blessing to be with Loki. She doesn't think she'll ever be able to thank Thor for the kindness and understanding he has shown her tonight. However, there was just one slight problem with this. She hasn't seen Loki since he had been discovered those few weeks ago. Looking up at the sky, she wonders if she'll ever see him again. Sighing, she turns around to sit back down in her chair when she notices there is someone already in it.

"You know Jane, this chair is most uncomfortable. How do you manage to sit in these archaic contraptions?" Loki feigns discomfort in obvious attempts to shake her out of her stupor.

"Loki, where have you been? I – I thought you had left," surprise and relief register on Jane's face as she moves the chair Thor was sitting in to face Loki.

"Yes, well, I had left for some time, but it seems there was always one place I wanted to be," Loki softly states while staring at the fire. He shifts himself up so he can look up at Jane. He motions for her to sit down.

"How long have you been watching us tonight?" Jane says. As she moves to sit next to Loki, Jane stares down at her hands in nervousness.

"Long enough to hear what I had been hoping for, but could not bring myself to ask."

Jane snaps her head up at Loki's omission to her.

Looking at Jane, Loki hesitates briefly before continuing on. "I had cloaked myself to not be seen. As soon as I had seen my brother sitting with you, I had planned on leaving, but then I had heard how you defended my actions with no regard for your own, and I could not will myself to leave your sight." Loki's voice hitches slightly as it's strained and full of emotion.

Touched by what he has just share with her, Jane blushes for the second time this evening as Loki has confirmed her suspicions that he has been watching her for quite some time without her knowledge. Carefully watching Loki, a hunch stirs in the recesses of her mind. "Thor knew you were here tonight didn't he?" Moving her head to the side to peer at Loki, Jane's eyes narrow.

"Yes, well, brother always seemed to have a knack at finding me, even when I do not wish to be found," laughing gruffly, Loki replies.

"So that means you heard what he said about coming to visit him?" Jane raises an eyebrow at him as she shifts her position to face him fully now.

"Perhaps when the time is right, I shall make amends with my brother."

Happy that Loki is considering Thor's request, Jane has hopes that one day their family will once again be whole. Smiling, Jane pokes Loki playfully, "Sooner rather than later I hope, he misses not having a brother."

"Woman you are insufferable," replying slightly exasperated, Loki attempts to glare evilly at Jane, but fails to do so.

Unable to contain herself from the look upon Loki's face, laughter bubbles up from Jane's chest.

A spark of mischievousness makes its way onto Loki's face. In retaliation to Jane laughing at him, his arms suddenly dart out to Jane proceeding to mercilessly tickle her from every possible angle.

"L-Loki! No – "giggling abruptly, the attempts to fight Loki's assault on her are not working in her favor. Jane tries to squirm from underneath him, which is near impossible since the lawn chair provides no easy escape without plummeting to the concrete ground.

Loki manages to shift Jane so that she is nearly completely trapped beneath him.

"Give in Miss Foster, there is no escape," playfully smirking at Jane, Loki traps one hand of hers with his while the other is poised ready for another assault.

"Never," Jane fires back, laughing even harder than before.

"So be it." Loki grins down at her positively devilishly. He continues his attack on Jane trying to get her to give in to him.

"Alright, you win! You win!" nearly wheezing from laughing so much, Jane finally relents.

Loki gives a triumphant laugh as he slowly releases Jane from his grip. Staring at each other, Loki and Jane are both gasping for air trying to return their breathing to normal. Moments pass between them, but neither has moved from their spot.

"Jane, you should know, there is only one reason why I continued to visit you all this time," a breathless whisper falls from Loki's lips as he stares at Jane.

Swallowing, Jane raises her eyebrows and returns his gaze.

"At first, I was just curious about you; so I continued my brief visits at a distance. But then, the more time I spent with you, I found myself wanting to learn about you and your life here. The truth is Jane the more I was away from you, the more I found myself wanting – _needing_ to be around you. After what happened at your lab, the only thing I knew for certain these past few weeks was that I missed you – more than _anything _in my entire life, and I do not –"

Listening in awe and wonderment, Jane is flooded with overwhelming emotion. Raising one hand up to his cheek, Jane abruptly cuts off Loki from continuing and kisses him ever so softly. She does not release her grip on him as their lips slowly and passionately mold to each other. As Loki recovers from his previous surprise, he gently presses Jane into the lawn chair as he looms over her never breaking their kiss once. Only when it becomes apparent that Jane needs air, she playfully tugs on Loki's thick black hair where he releases her. Jane runs her fingers through his hair as she sucks in some much needed air. "I missed you too." Jane says. She blushes furiously all the while smiling lovingly at Loki.

"Jane Foster you are the most adorable creature I have ever laid eyes on," smiling with glee, Loki manages to sit up bringing Jane with him.

They both make themselves comfortable as they silently gaze at the stars above them. Jane raises herself up to kiss Loki on the side of his cheek.

"Stay with me?"

Looking down at Jane, Loki gives her a brilliant smile. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her brow.

"Forever, Jane. Forever."


End file.
